Eventually
by StZen
Summary: Just one significant moment in time where everything finally changes. The tables have finally turned between Kai and Tala. ONESHOT


Eventually

(A/N): This is a really short story. It's not even a story, it's a…moment. A small moment in time with a beginning and ending left to the imagination. 

I hope it's not confusing…I tend to do that by accident sometimes, forgetting that what makes sense to me might not to readers. 

It's basically Tala and Kai. It's descriptive and depressing…yay :P

This time Kai is not an asshole, which makes a change. However, it hints that he has been an asshole for ages before this moment…so okay nevermind then :P

Eventually

His fists were clenched and his eyes were closed. The classic position of the worn out heart, the changed mind. With the quivering lip of a tired mouth, his blood ran cold with recognition. He could barely even feel the roaring sound of his pounding heart, while the rest of his body stood frozen in the dark.

It was a wreck of an apartment; a ruin to portray the devastation. It was the decadence that they deserved. The worn curtains were drawn once again, blocking out a light that was hours from rising. The bedroom floor was littered with forgotten possessions. The half-read books and the discarded clothes, the old CD's and everything in between, littered the stained carpet. Amongst this pile of derelict belongings was another, as unwanted as the rest of them. 

The thing moved, his face stony, his expression dry, his eyes sodden. He was not clenching his fists or grinding his teeth. He half sat, half lay, on the floor at the foot of the bed. His hands lay open at his sides, he rested his head on the wooden frame, a thousand memories flashing through his mind. A thousand things he could recall, a thousand things he wanted to say. There was nothing he could say now. All was said and done; there was no going back. The bags were packed and by the door. There was no changing his mind.

Watching this display of weakness attracted no sympathy from the man in the door-way. It was all out now. It had been out long ago, but he had been blind before. Now, he could see. He could see it all and the dark apartment was the light that showed him. He knew very well what he was leaving behind, he knew that he would be a fool to stay. 

Shoulders shaking, the man by the bed slowly tilted his face up towards the other. He was pale and sick, the contrast of the darkness merely heightened it. The dull scarlet shade of his eyes was coated thick with tears. He tried to lift his arm, but the effort of moving at such a time was too great. His jaw trembled, perhaps from the effort of movement, as his hoarse voice croaked, as though it hadn't been used in years. He had to wince with the hurt of calling out his name. 'Tala!'

In response, he opened his eyes to acknowledge the painful sight before him. The striking azure almost shone into the shadows with its new found life. No compassion lay beneath those eyes, they told a story even he could not bear to repeat. Not for the first time, all empathy was drained from him. No matter how hard he wished it, his memory would not fail him. He knew the secrets that lay hidden, deep within the room. He had known for so long, but his foolish mind had misled him. If there was to be a change, he would have to implement it. He stared down upon the man that he could once honestly say he had loved. This man had decayed with the rest of the world, with the rest of his life, and lay at the foot of the bed now, broken and worn. He had been used up long ago, but Tala would no longer make excuses for him. 

His breath beginning to get heavy, the dilapidated man raised himself to his knees, no longer holding back the tears that would not cease. 'Tala…' 

He stared into the man's face and the piercing ice met the dimming flame. 'Please, Tala. I love you.'

Nothing. There was not a word that could be spoken, an emotion that could be felt, an action that could be taken, which would result in any other reaction. He could say nothing now. Words could never mean anything after all he had done. His eyes closed once again, partly to avoid what was about to happen. He was not sure if even he could withstand the outcome, watching the damage with his own eyes. Swallowing back all emotion, he picked up both bags which stood at his feet. 'It's too late, Kai.'

The door shut behind him, plunging the room into further darkness. The deafening silence was broken by the strangled sobs of guilt and regret. The man out the door never looking back, the man by the bed alone in his sorrow. His morality vanished, an empty shell with memories to fill his head. 

Who would have guessed this was how it would be? Who could have known how the tables would turn? 

And that eventually, all those years of isolation, would become desolation. Leaving no room for anything but need, a heart worth being broken, and a destiny filled with aching solitude.

(A/N): No flames for being mean to Kai please :)

I'm going to critique myself to save you the trouble, I don't like the ending, I think it was too sudden. Something else needs to be added, I know, but I can't think what. I'll re-post if an idea comes to mind. 


End file.
